


The Last Goodbye?

by HeroFizzer



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Oral, Squirting, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: It's Joker's last day in Tokyo before heading back home, and Ann can't stand the idea of him leaving their relationship behind. While he does plan to come back someday, he figures it's best to leave her with a night to remember him by until then. (Commissioned)
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 7





	The Last Goodbye?

Ren Amamiya knew this day would eventually arrive, but the blow it dealt didn't make it that much worse.

Then again, he had no idea what he would be in for over the course of the last year; he figured he would just be another face in the halls, his peers ignoring him due to the probation placed on him, and just working hard to get back home after it was all said and done. While he ended up making numerous friends in that timeframe, one thing he didn't plan on, nobody could have predicted the twisted adventure to another reality they took, ending with a Persona Joker had on him shooting a god in the head.

Needless to say a lot of memories were made, even if most people wouldn't believe them.

But that tight knit of friends he could call the Phantom Thieves would, as they had experienced that other reality with him. While he knew he could confide in them with a lot of their troubles, he didn't think he could handle saying goodbye to all of them...but the one that would sting the most was from Ann Takamaki.

He grew close to the golden haired model right from the start, when her friend had attempted suicide due to the nature of one of the teachers named Kamoshida. From there he witnessed a lot of things Ann had to put up with, one thing being saying her goodbyes to that longtime friend. And while the timing may have been horrible, Ren couldn't help but admit his love for her right after.

But they grew so close after that, with the wildcard spending so much time with her between their class trip to Hawaii, Christmas, and Valentine's day. But now it was March, and with everything cleared on his end, he had to go home.

"But you can just stay here with us!"

As he and Ann sat at the bar of LeBlanc, Ren nodded his head after removing his apron. He casually sipped on his cup of coffee, aware that Takamaki was staring at him with hurt in her eyes. She was hoping for some sort of hint that he might change his mind and do just that, but after a bold sigh followed, the former leader of their group had little to say. "I'm sorry."

Ann turned her head away from him, staring down at the cup of joe he poured for her. "It's not fair..." Ann said. "You've only been here a year, you could finish up the rest of your classes here! We've grown so close, Ren!"

"I know we did," Ren confessed, "you and the other Phantom Thieves are almost like family to me. But..." The wildcard looked up at the ceiling, trying his best to find the right words and describe his feelings. "I don't know. I never felt like this was going to be forever."

Ann just stewed in silence, the former Panther racing through her mind trying to find anything she could use to ground him in Tokyo. But then she came to the obvious conclusion. "...Nothing I say is going to change your mind, is it."

Ren nodded. "I can tell you this," he added between sips of coffee, "the probation office requires me to at least be back home and report on the last year of activities. Unfortunately, my parents don't want to pay for a return trip to Tokyo."

"Your parents are the worst." Ann said with disgust. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she wrapped her arm around his and closed her eyes. "I'm being needy, I know, but it's just...you and me, we spent so much time around one another, alone, from the rest of the Thieves."

Ren only nodded, as he knew the Swiss girl had more to say. She definitely sounded distraught about your inevitable departure, having so much to speak out about. "And I poured...so much of my heart out to you, between my modeling dreams and everything I told you about Shiho...even if it's just for a brief time, I can't handle being without you. And...I know. I have the others, but it just isn't the same. We'd be missing a huge chunk of the group, our leader!"

Her grip on Ren's arm tightened as she hid her face in your shoulder. She was crying, and the wildcard understood all too well. She didn't have the same level of camaraderie as she did Shiho, aside from Ryuji. The thief known as Joker understood how important it was, as even he didn't know when he'd see her next, possibly not for a long time. But he did want to do something to assure her that everything would be fine, even if the distance and time between them wouldn't be.

Lifting her chin off his shoulder, Ren could see the tears forming from the ducts, getting a good idea of just how upset she was by his departure. With a sniffle, Ann said to him, "I don't know how you do it."

"Neither do I." He confessed, brushing the tears from her cheeks. He then pulled het in for a kiss, with the golden haired girl closing her eyes as their lips came together. While it was far from the first time she had kissed her fellow thief, there was something in this one that made it different from the others, though the words to describe it almost escaped her. Assurance came to her mind soon after, as her beau had used it as a tell that he would be back someday, and it would be a matter of when, not if.

As Ann's lips curled when they parted, Ren could see that she had caught on to his message. "Can we...go up to your room?" She asked as she stood up from her stool. "There's one thing I want to do before you're gone."

"What's that?" Ren asked as he followed the blonde upstairs, curious why he wasn't the one leading instead.

They had been up in this room many times before, most often as Phantom Thieves. But for this night, they were up here as lovers, and Ann wasn't going to let Amamiya forget that. Once they were near his bed, the former Panther pushed Ren on top, removing her school jacket before unbuttoning her top to reveal the purple bra underneath. "Okay," Ren laughed, "I couldn't have predicted this, but I like it."

"I'm glad you do." Ann purred, crawling on top of Ten until their eyes met. She met him for yet another kiss, their lips locking just as Ren put his fingers over her hips, caressing her skin with his touch. Her fingers ran through his hair, getting a good feel for just how well groomed he keeps it. Their nostrils blew air into one another's faces, their tongues soon dancing around in their mouths.

Once more they parted, with Ann sliding off of Joker and the bed until she was on her knees. She unzipped his pants as her fellow thief sat up, removing his shirt to reveal a healthy body underneath. He could see just what it was she was looking for as she unzipped his fly, pulling his cock right out. It was the first time Ann had ever seen his member, but the length was at least something she could handle without fear.

Ren groaned, his eyes shutting as Ann pecked away at his tip, which was perhaps the most sensitive part of his body. As she used her tongue to lash away at the shaft, he took deep breaths while keeping his composure, letting his girlfriend do her work. She was incredible at sucking on his rod, that much he was certain. He could argue that he never felt anyone else as skilled as Takamaki, and since he had never been with another, that would technically be right.

When she moved her lips over his erection, Ren's mouth popped open, inhaling and exhaling as Ann managed to work her way down and pull the whole thing inside her orifice. He had no idea a woman could get that far without gagging, but for now he decided not to ask her about it.

After reaching the base, Ann bobbed her head along his penis, moaning along while her tongue swirled around him. Brushing her hair from her eyes, Ren smiled at her even as he moaned through his lips, watching as the beautiful girl tended to him so calmly. She was slow and cool with her technique, never going too fast or hard on his rod. That seemed to be just how Ren loved it, as he tilted his head back and basked in the pampering that his classmate gave him.

Takamaki soon popped her lips off, letting a string of saliva stand between her and Ren's tip. She pulled back far enough to let it split off, then ran her tongue over the urethral slit. He groaned, holding onto the blanket he sat atop while she grew passionate with his manhood. It was a satisfying tactic from Ann, but the more aroused he grew, the more he wanted to do with her.

When the model's lips popped off of his cock again, Joker stood up, unbuttoning his jeans before letting them drop to the ground. Ann helped kick them off his ankles, only for Ren to help her to her feet. Her leggings were next to go, letting them off before they both realized they were naked in the attic, with nobody else the wiser. Ren then led Ann to the table they used for meetings and pot parties, letting her lay on top of it for a change. He took Ann's place on the floor, leaning into her vagina to warm her up.

"Oh, wow..." Ann said, forcing her legs to remain apart despite her instincts. She watched as the black haired boy played gently with her folds, pecking them while his hands massaged her inner thighs. The model moaned, letting her calves rest on his shoulders while he remained gentle with her groin. "Ren, you're really good at this. Have you ever...done this before?" She watched him shake his head before resuming, impressed with his honesty.

The tongue finally penetrated her snatch, with Ann's back arching from the shock. She held her grip on the table while her legs squeezed in, trapping Ren's head between them. The former thief leader didn't mind it, believing it brought him closer to his girlfriend. The model couldn't deny that he was tender with his utensil, swirling against the walls of her canal well enough that it made her shiver with delight.

"Yes, Ren..." whimpered Ann, biting her finger as she winced from a deep puncture by her beau. "Work my pussy. Use that tongue...mmmph, you're just...incredible..."

Ren soon pulled away from Ann, standing up as he held his cock. After giving it a few strokes to stiffen it back up, he guided it between the curtains, shoving it in as gently as he could. The former Panther winced, jumping from the thickness that slithered inside. Her eyes went wide as it burrowed through her canal, though her eyes remained locked on her boyfriend's, who gave her a look to assure her that things would be just fine.

When his cock pushed against her cervix, Joker knew there was no further for him to go, rearing his hips back before thrusting into Ann. The golden haired girl inhaled as his crown poked away in her snatch, sitting up so that she could see his performance for herself. This allowed Ren to lean into her head, pecking her forehead while she was distracted. The two laughed before coming together for another kiss, even as Amamiya bucked away at her pussy.

"God, you feel so nice." Ren admitted in a rare moment. "Your pussy is so great, Ann. I love how it feels..."

"I love how your cock feels too, Ren." Ann admitted, mewling as he hit a particular spot inside her. "Don't mind that, just keep going."

Nodding, Ren did as he was told, watching as Ann laid back while he pounded against her. She let him do a good amount of the work, only because she could do so little in this position. But she did intend to help out at some point, even as his thrusts were getting heavier against her thighs.

The golden haired model managed to press her foot against her boyfriend's chest, pushing him back gently from her. Rolling off the table, Ann then stuck her ass out for the former leader to stare at, giving it a light shake so as to draw attention towards what she wanted. Understanding, Ren approached her once more, guiding his cock between her cheeks for a quick rub. He then circled it around her ass before bringing it to her folds, pushing through once more. “Oh, fuck...” shivered Ann, her legs tingling as his crown tapped her cervix once again.

Ren placed his hand on her ass, giving it a squeeze before bumping into Ann's ass. He kept his eyes on how it bounced back from his thrusts, all while he heard her moan. The former Panther leaned over the table, playing with her breasts while she allowed her boyfriend to push against her backside. His cock was working just as hard on her snatch as it had before, leading to her vaginal fluids trickling down to his balls.

Placing his hands over Ann's while she cupped her breasts, Ren pecked away at her neckline while the model backed her ass into him. She took control of things while he focused on pecking at her skin, showing his affection towards his longtime ally. “I love you...” he whispered between kisses.

“Save it for when we're done,” Ann giggled, her hand reaching back to caress his neckline, “I want to hear you say it then.”

Ren remained silent for the rest of that time, letting Ann push back harder into his hips, her rear creating hard slaps of skin on skin while she rode him out to climax. His cock throbbed inside her snatch, a telling sign that he was nearing the end of his rope as well. Their breath grew heavier, Ren clenching his teeth together while Ann couldn't let her jaw remain shut for the rest of that time, though they had little left to go before release.

When it arrived, Ann turned her head back to face Ren, their lips coming together as they moaned into one another's mouths. Their bodies tensed up as they released their excitement, the male student's jizz bouncing off the cervix and filling the canal, while the model's juices dripped from her snatch to the cock. She didn't have a large release, but the sound of her voice told Amamiya that she was satisfied all the same.

When they finished, their lips unlocked once more, and Ren pulled back from Ann, a few drops of his seed landing on her inner thigh. Their bodies covered in sweat, they sighed and smiled, staring at one another with thankful eyes.

“You know...it's getting late.” Ren said. “Ann, would you be willing to stay the rest of the night?”

“I'd love that.” Ann confessed. “But only if we sleep like this. Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to know when I post new stories or update previous ones, please follow me on Twitter at HeroicFizzer.


End file.
